The Beauty And The Freak
by black31211
Summary: after orphan Allen Walker starts high school he meets the troubled but aloof lenalee.He finds himself attracted but his scars of the past stop him.Chapter 2 edited
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic so please enjoy and reveiw**

Chapter 1: Entry

As the reception loomed closer he started feeling and institutional places were not for people like , he was just a .At the reception the receptionist took longer to take out his schedule as she was too busy trying to stare at his face under the much for the idea of hiding himself under the hood.

"Here is your schedule Mr..."the receptionist broke his train of thought."Walker"he replied with a there he started towards the building was completely ordinary but to him it looked rather like a maximum security he stood in front of the class he thought how Cross should be laughing at the thought of him trying to fit in with his rather _unique_ slid open the door and tried to go in but was thrown out as somebody flew at himand knocked them both to the ground.

"What the ..."he started but the man who had crashed into him was already walking back into the recognised the man with the lab coat,glasses and a strange hat which he wore all the got up and walked inside the class where the man was shoutin about something about his beloved sister kicking him out.""Komui"he whipered and watched in amusement as the man's eyes widened taking in his that he could make anything out of wore mostly normal clothes with the exception of the glove on his left hand and his head securely hidden in his hood.

"Allen Wallker"he smiled "still alive I see"."Somehow"he replied."Well introduce yourself and go sit in the back,don't blow anything up and don't get in trouble.""As if i decide when to get in trouble"he mumbled as he turned to face the most of his face still hidden he said"Hi I'm Allen Walker"and rushed to the back of the class and slumped into his seat.

All people stared at him but he ignored out was a part of his girl sitting in front of him turned around and said"Welcome to Gray high.I am Lenalee Lee."She said and Allen noticed that she was really had her black,err,green hair tied in pigtails and had a pleasant face with an open smile.

"thank you"Allen replied and she turned forward as the classes classes were uneventful unless you counted all the teachers arguing with him because he was sleeping.

In the break a huge guy came over to him and said"Hey new guy,how ýa doing?"Allen reliazed that the rest of the day wouldn't be uneventful when he swung at in the class looked around as they heard a dull thud and somebody fell to the floor

So if you liked pleas review and if you didn't tell me so by reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the goes the next chapter**  
**-**

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

Lenalee woke up in the morning feeling utterly not for her friends and brother she would have stopped going to the school a long time had been teased for having an overprotective brother and a rather unique hair color for a long got up and started getting ready for school wishing for the thousandth time that she could make a friend in her class.

All her friends were older then her, except one, and it would be quite a task to find people as unique as to her class she was subjected to stares as people moved out of her the dorms to the class everyone avoided her so that none of the bullies thought they were associated with opened the door to her class and immediately there was a lull in a sigh she walked to her seat trying to ignore everyone else.

After the bell Komui sensei (or her overprotective brother) walked in and said "from today we are going to have a transfer so treat him properly and my dear lenalee stay away from him as I preform a background check on hi-".Komui was interrupter as amid the laughter she jumped and kicked him in his face and he went flying toward the the same moment someone opened the door saying"excuse m-"but her brother crashed into him and both of them went flying into the wanted to make sure that the person was alright but in anger just ignored him and went back to her seat.

Her brother came inside looking like nothing had happened and started going on and on about his dear sister kicking him when the person she had accidently hit (with her brother) came in and said "Komui".Brother stopped and turned around to look at him as if he recognized she doubted that anyone could recognize him as his face was hidden in the hood of his jacket and only a small part of the right side of his face was visible."Allen Walker he smiled "still alive I see"."Somehow"the boy replied."Well introduce yourself and go sit in the back,don't blow anything up and don't get in trouble.""As if i decide when to get in trouble"he mumbled as he turned to face the most of his face still hidden he said"Hi I'm Allen Walker"and rushed to the back of the class and slumped into his seat.  
All of the class was staring at him after the rather strange exchange. Lenalee decided that if he was an aquiantence of her brother she should try and talk to turned around in her seat and introduced herself and he replied polietly. As the class started she thought that even though his reply had been polite it was as though he was waiting for something unpleasant and inevitable to happen.

Later in the break one of the people who usually bully her started towards she realized that he was trying to hit him she quickly went into was enough that she had to tolerate them but she didn't want the first day of the new guy kicked Joe(the bully) even as Allen tried to avoid his of the force of her kick he went flying and hit the floor with a dull straightened up and brushed off her clothes."Heyáre you alright"she asked looking at Allen."Yeah ,thanks"he replied trying to adjust his hood for some reason.

Suddenly she noticed a line of red on his that looked like blood."Hey, you are hurt and you OK?Let me take a look.""No I am fine"he said trying to move away but Lenalee pulled back his hood and then ,along with the rest of the class person had pure white hair that looked natural but the most prominent feature of his face was a long scar starting on his forehead and passing through his left eye to his understood the need to hide his enough she had seen another unique person but most of the other people must see him as strange.

But she was only able to think this later as at that moment she was aware of how his silver eyes looked stunning with his white her heart pounded against her chest as she looked at his was so mesmerized by his face that she didn't notice Joe getting up behind her."You BITCH"he bellowed and charged at turned around,irritated by the fact that she was interrupted but saw that she was too late and when Joe tried to hit her she didn't even have time to close her world tilted and she started falling.

**-0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**  
Allen knew the moment the big guy tried to hit him that his uneventful day was smoothly avoided his punch but it brushed his hood revealing his beautiful(and dangerous) girl helped him but trying to ensure that he was alright she removed his was hyper aware of the gasp and the silence that followed as the people took in his appearance. He thought about trying to hide his face but words that Mana had taught him echoed in his mind.

But not even Mana had told him what to do when a beautiful girl who sent a guy twice her size flying stared at him in a weird recognized the emotion with which people stared at had seen people stare at him with fascination,disgust and when they were just weirded the way the girl stared at him was something he had never seen he knew he was probably staring at her the same at her beautiful hair or features that looked perfect to him,the kind face and the violet eyes that held concern and something else as she thought about something.

They were so busy looking at each other that he missed the guy that the girl had just kicked charging at her back while yelling girl wouldn't be able to avoid him, and no matter how much he hated Cross ,Cross and Mana would both kill him if he did not help the girl when he was perfectly capable of doing so.

With his right hand he pulled back the girl while his left hand shot out to catch the big guy's could almost hear the gossip as the whole class saw him stopping the guy with only one hand."Stop"Allen commanded in a cold guy stared at him and then with a grunt walked away before he noticed his bleeding girl was more dangerous than he down he noticed that he was still holding that girl close to him and it looked like they had paused in middle of a dance.

Blushing slightly he set the girl on her feet."Are you alright ...um,Lenalee,right?"he asked thankfully remembering her looked at him with a surprised expression like the rest of the people in the room but he couldn't ignore her as her face was really beautifu-No,wait he couldn't ignore her because he was talking to shook his head to clear his thoughts and the girl finally replied"Yes, thank you Allen".The smile that he received made him want to blush again.

"Uh,Can you tell me the way to the canteen?"he asked her."Sure"she replied and after getting my bag I followed her out of the class which was filled with soon as we were out in the corridor she turned to me with a very upset expression."You should avoid me as much as possible or the people will start isolating you I also wanted to apologize for removing your hood and -"she started talking quickly because of nervousness."Thank you for that"I said and put a hand on her mouth to stop her mumbling that was no longer understandable."Whaf" she asked with her voice muffled because of his hand."That made me remember something important someone had said to me long as for the other thing I won't really be will be here with me ,right?"Allen said with a smile and after a second Lenalee replied with dazzling both started walking again ,both not noticing that they both were blushing furiously.

After some time another girl came up and looking at him walking beside Lenalee glared at was making sure that he was in no way trying to trouble eyes narrowed as she took in his appearance "Lenalee, should i kill this white haired bastard?"She asked with a sweet voice and a huge smile."Huh,Ah,No no this is Allen Walker And he is my this is my friend Alma Karma and she is in the same year as us."

"Nice to meet you"they both replied but this time Alma was not glaring at there they went to the canteen talking about classes and they entered the canteen he didn't miss that everyone looked at them for a second before pointedly turning them he walked to the man behind the counter and asked "are you jerry?".The man looked at him and while handing some food to Lenalee and Alma said"yeah ,and you are Allen Walker. Komui told me about down.I will be there with your lunch in a second."

They started towards the table while Alma started complaining about everything she could think at the table a red headed boy stared at him."Sooo you gonna introduce yourself or should i put a detective on you?"He asked. "Be polite Lavi"Alma scolded him. "I am Allen walker"he replied."Damn pipsqueak is making too much noise."a long haired girl...,no,boy said."What did you say?"Allen asked in an angry voice."Che,damn Moyashi" He Allen could reply Lenalee and Alma shouted at him together"SHUT UP Kanda".To Allen's surprise he actually did shut up.

Allen would have retorted but at that moment Jerry appeared with enough food for ten quickly put them on the table and went was starting to eat when he noticed that the rest of the people were staring at him."What?"he asked."Is all of that for you?"Lenalee asked him."Sure"He replied as most of the people looked at the mountain of food again."Heh,bet you ten bucks you can't eat this all by yourself."Lavi smirked."You're on" Allen grinned as he started a little time all of the people at the table stopped eating and looked a little green as they saw Allen wiping his face after wolfing down the last piece of his rather large meal.

"So where are my ten bucks?"Allen looked at Lavi who was trying very hard not to throw he looked at kanda and said"Hey Yuu lend me ten bucks and I will-"he was cut short as Kanda pulled out a sword and pointed it at Lavi's throat."What was that?"Kanda asked in a threatening voice."Aww come on yuu don't be like that"Lavi said as he started to run as Kanda chased him yelling about how he would cut him they both left Allen looked around and from the expressions gathered that this was a daily occurrence."So Allen"Miranda the brown haired nervous third year asked him"where are you from?"

"Nowhere really.I used to travel all around."Allen turned silent as she thought about something."That must have been nice."Krory,the other third year who looked like a vampire commented."Yeah"Allen replied remembering those rather carefree times..

"Let's go Allen"Lenalee said as she started to get up."yeah"he got up and after saying good bye to others he followed Lenalee while staring at her really had beautiful nearly crashed into the door of the class as he was too busy staring at Lenalee. Shaking his head he tried to clear it and thought about why these people were were quite nice (with the exception of Lavi and Kanda).Well, they were nice enough for would have been proud that he made some friends.

Remembering the words of Mana he whispered" you could hide yourself and pretend to be someone else and live a comfortable one should remember that it wouldn't be his own life that he is living."Lenalee heard him and smiled"those are some beautiful words."

As class started Allen softly said "not as beautiful as you are".

-  
**So here is a longer rewritten and tell me is it good or still lacking something. Constructive criticism appreciated .**


End file.
